Somewhere Only We Know
by Klaine-carson-cooper
Summary: They always go somewhere only they know when sadness comes over them. Can a place full of angst and despair also bring them happiness?


**Hello ! **

**This is my first fanfic I ever post, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Summary: They always go somewhere only they know when sadness comes over them. Can the place also bring them happiness?**

**Warning: Mention of sex (male/male) Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Glee, or the song Somewhere only we know. **

**Enjoy and review ! **

Kurt Hummel had one best friend, only one true best friend. His name was Blaine Anderson. They've been best friends since they were in diapers. Their parents were close friends before they were even born, so they were destined to form some sort of friendship eventually.

They were there for each other during every good time but especially during the bad. When they were five years old, Blaine's parents got a divorce. Knowing Blaine was sad, Kurt didn't hesitate to take his hand and lead him out of the house. They ran into the forest behind Blaine's house, not stopping even when Blaine's mother cried for them to come back. Kurt knew his best friend was sad and he wanted to take the sadness and the pain away from him.

When they finally stopped, they were in a clearing, where a huge tree was residing in the very middle of the meadow. Beside it laid a fallen tree. They decided to sit on this very tree, not knowing at that moment that they were setting a pattern for their lives.

Yes, every time something bad happened for either one of them, they usually found each other there, or went there together. It was like their little sanctuary of peace.

When Kurt was eight, his mother had passed away from cancer. When Blaine had found out, he ran not to Kurt's house, but to the place they always went, their tree. Kurt was there, sitting on the fallen tree trunk, he was folded on himself, his knees up to his little chest, and his face on his knees. Blaine knew his friend must have been crushed, so he sat beside him and put one hand on his shoulder. As soon as Kurt felt the simple touch, he began sobbing and threw himself in his best friend's arms. He was crying so much that Blaine feared he would hyperventilate.

The only thing he could do was hold him close, and that's exactly what he did. He held on to Kurt for everything he was worth, and eventually, but not after a while, Kurt's sobbing faded and a light sniffing replaced it. He leaned back and looked at Blaine. Not one word needed to be said. They understood each other perfectly.

When they were fourteen, they began high school. They never knew why, but they grew a bit apart. Kurt really loved theatre and Blaine had joined the school's band. Hanging out with different groups made them drift apart, and they didn't spend that much time together.

Despite that, they still cared about each other. When one day Kurt got slushied and thrown to the ground for the first time, Blaine had been near and saw the whole thing. He immediately went to Kurt to help him clean up in the nearest bathroom. It wasn't even up for discussion that after they cleaned him up, they were going to their tree, it just was.

Once they got there, they sat back to back on the trunk, their heads resting against each other.

"Why did they do that to you?" Blaine asked.

"Because I'm- I'm…" Kurt's words failed him.

Blaine knew Kurt needed time, so he waited patiently for his friend to finish his sentence.

"I'm gay," Kurt cried, hot tears falling on his cheeks.

Blaine had had his suspicions about him, but he never asked, because he didn't want to force Kurt to come out, he wanted him to do that on his own time, exactly like today.

"Then we'll be a gay team together," he gently said.

"You're gay?" Kurt said, turning around so quickly that Blaine almost fell over.

They looked at each other, and Blaine nodded.

"I don't want to distance myself from you anymore Blaine," Kurt began. "I mean you're my best friend, I don't want to lose you."

"Me neither, I promise we'll stick together."

And from that moment, they were best friends again. They faced bullying together, and always stood up for each other. The next year, they joined McKinley's glee club. Blaine had kissed a guy at some party while they were playing spin the bottle. Alcohol was flowing at that party, and Blaine had consumed some. Not Kurt. That was the only time Kurt was at their sanctuary and Blaine didn't show up. That was the worst moment of Kurt's life, beside his mother passing away.

When they were in senior year, they had just won sectionals, and they were on their way back home. Blaine had noticed that Kurt didn't sit with him and opted to sit with Mercedes, Kurt's best girlfriend. It seemed as if Kurt was pulling away from him again, despite their promise when they were fourteen.

They didn't speak for the rest of the day. When Blaine got home, he opened his laptop and checked his e-mails. _One unread message, _it read. _Weird,_ he thought, it was from Kurt. They never emailed, opting for texting instead. He opened it and began reading.

_Blaine,_

_I need you to come somwehere only we know tomorrow afternoon. I'll be there at 3pm, because I have to tell you something. I can't keep it in anymore, because it's killing me. Please come, I don't know what I'll do if you don't._

_Please,_

_K._

So on Saturday afternoon, Blaine made his way on the path he traveled so many times before. 

_I walked across an empty land,_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand,_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

Blaine found the path to the place where he knew Kurt would be. It was _their _place after all. It didn't look like it had changed that much since he last came here. The big tree in the middle seemed to be bigger though. Kind of like them, it had grown up.

_Oh simple things, where have you gone?_

He remembered the way the sun always fell into Kurt's face, making the natural highlights in Kurt's hair come out, and making his eyes look like bottomless oceans.

_I came across, a fallen tree,_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me,_

_Is this the place, we came to love,_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

The fallen tree that was their sanctuary was still there, though it was covered with a lot of moss. Blaine felt his heart drop, Kurt wasn't there. He walked to it and sat down, putting his head in his hands. _What is going on with Kurt?_ Blaine asked himself.

"Thanks for showing up," Kurt's small voice said.

Blaine looked up suddenly, and came face to face with Kurt. The latter wasn't looking at him and his eyes seemed moist. He was looking at something far off to his right. This made Blaine worry. Blaine always knew why Kurt was sad before, _right?_

"Why?" was the only thing Blaine asked.

Kurt knew that question wasn't in reference of his previous commentary. Blaine wanted to know why he asked him to come. He wanted to know why Kurt wasn't as close with him the past weeks. With a shaky breath, he answered:

"I had to get away. I had to distance myself from you Blaine," Kurt said, dropping his head and looking at the ground.

"But why?"

"It hurt too much."

"What did?" Blaine asked.

"My heart," Kurt said looking at him, and Blaine saw his eyes were full of unshed tears.

_Oh simple things, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,_

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

"Wha- Why did your heart hurt, Kurt?" Blaine asked, voice shaking. He sat on the trunk.

Kurt didn't answer right away. A single tear rolled on his cheek. He began pacing and he finally spoke.

"I know that what I'm going to say will destroy the friendship we still have, but I _can't _do this anymore. I can't keep this inside of me any longer, I'll break." Kurt was full on crying now.

"Is it something I did?" Blaine was lost.

"Yes," Kurt answered.

Blaine felt like his heart broke a little bit.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," he cried, "I separated myself from you because you made me fall in love you, and I know you only see me as a friend, but it hurts so much, I had to get away. I couldn't stay with you knowing I'd never have you, pretending everything was okay. I'm not that good an actor. I put space between us to try and get over you, but I didn't and I can't! You're always somewhere on my mind. You're always there and I always see you! You're always in my head and I _can't do it anymore_." Kurt collapsed on the ground, sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

Blaine couldn't believe what he had heard. Kurt was distant because he didn't think Blaine loved him? _What the hell?_ He got up and crouched beside a sobbing Kurt. He got him to meet his eyes.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go,_

"Kurt! You never had to do that! I am madly in love with you, you moron!" Blaine said, not unkindly.

This made Kurt cry harder and Blaine panicked. He gathered Kurt in his arms but Kurt pushed him away and got up.

"You didn't come," he said.

"What? I'm here I-" Blaine began but Kurt cut him.

"No!" He yelled. "You didn't come when I left after the party at Puck's house. You didn't even notice I was gone because you were too much into Jeremiah."

"You came here?" Blaine asked, shocked, his own tears rolling on his face.

"Of course I came here; I couldn't watch you suck his face off anymore."

"But he told me you went home because you were tired."

Kurt didn't say anything. There were still tears running down his face, but he wasn't sobbing.

"Of course he'd say that, he wanted you for himself. But I was here, _alone_."

"Kurt I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have been here the second I saw you leave, believe me. I love you too, okay? I've loved you since I knew I was gay. Hell, I knew I loved you before that, but I didn't know it was love because I was five years old and we were here, in this very place."

_Talk about it somewhere only we know._

At that Kurt looked shocked. He didn't know Blaine loved him since they were kids.

Blaine finally got up from the ground and made his way to Kurt. He hesitated to take Kurt in his arms, but the other one threw himself at him.

"We're so stupid," Kurt said, chuckling. "All that time lost."

"Hey," Blaine said, leaning back to look up at Kurt. "We never lost each other. Even though we weren't _together_ doesn't mean we weren't best friends. You're still my best friend even if now you're my boyfriend."

_Shit._ Blaine face palmed himself and let Kurt go.

"Sorry, I-"

"I'd love to be your boyfriend, but only if you're mine too," Kurt teased.

Blaine looked into Kurt's deep blue eyes. He saw nothing but love. Kurt was smiling at him. At that moment, Blaine vowed to himself to always make Kurt smile when he was sad.

"Does this mean I can kiss you?" Blaine asked.

"Please do," Kurt smiled.

Blaine walked up to him, taking him in his arms again, one of his hands on Kurt's lower back and the other on the back of his neck. Kurt's arms came up around his neck. Blaine smiled back but his smile faded when he had a thought.

"What," Kurt asked him.

"I'm sorry you won't be my first kiss" Blaine said looking down.

"It's okay," Kurt said. "As long as I'm your last kiss.

"Forever," Blaine simply said.

He closed the gap between their lips. There were no fireworks and it was a very clumsy kiss, but it was perfect, because it was between them.

Six month later, they lost their virginities to each other somewhere only they knew, and it was perfect.

Three years after that, Blaine proposed to his boyfriend there and Kurt said yes.

They are getting married next month and they'll come there to make love for the first time as husbands.

Somewhere only they know began as a place where they went when sad, and ended as a place of happiness, full of perfect memories.

_Somewhere only we know,_

_Somewhere only we know._

Le Fin.

**So, I listened to this song 38 times while writing this fic. I hope you like it. Please review, it'll encourage me to write more. **

**Do you want to see their first time? Should I write it and put it as a second chapter, or do I finish it like this?**


End file.
